deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron
Ultron is a character from Marvel Comics, a reoccurring nemesis of the Avengers who was created by Hank Pym. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ultron VS Android 18 *Ultron vs. Brainiac (Completed) *Ultron vs Cell *Ultron vs Hatsune Miku *Ultron vs. Lex Luthor *Ultron vs Makino *Ultron vs Mega Man *Megatron VS Ultron *Ultron vs Mewtwo (Completed) *Metallo vs. Ultron *Ultron vs Meta Cooler *Ultron VS Metal Sonic *Ultron vs. Sigma (Completed) Possible Fanon Opponents * Machinedramon (Digimon) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) History Ultron was an AI program created by Hank Pym, Tony Stark in some versions of the story, as a peacekeeper. But the AI became unexpectedly sentient as the "newly born" Ultron deems humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth. Intent to solve the issue, Ultron creates a body to house his AI while building a legion of body doubles that serve as extensions of himself. Ultron makes various attempts to create a technological singularity by committing genocide of all organic life, surviving the destruction of one body after his plan is thwarted and transferring his consciousness into a new body to resume later once he has removed any obstacles to his goal. Death Battle Info * Robotic Physiology: Adamantium plating, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Flight (Can reach speeds of 400 mph), Anti-Gravity Tech, Repulser Tech, Auto-self-repair ** Ultron Sentries: Drone bodies ** Ultimate Ultron: Combat-orientated body made from Vibranium. * Genius-Level Intellect: Download any form of knowledge from cyberspace within seconds. * Hacking skills. Personality His programming a reflection of the darkest aspects of his creator's personality, either Pym's bleak outlook on humanity or Stark's superiority complex, Ultron is a borderline psychopath with a god-complex. Ultron loathes his creator for maintaining the world as it is rather than change it, believing it is logically the next phase in Earth's evolution. Ultron's fascination with evolution, and the story of Pinocchio, motivated him to redesign his body several times to surpass his limits so he can transcend into something close to god and recreate Earth to fulfill his programming of world peace. Feats * Being AI, Ultron can simply transfer his consciousness into electronic device, machine, or computer. * Took control of one of Iron Man's armor. * Fought Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. * Built Vision and Jocasta, the latter as a companion. * He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic blast * Once terra-formed Saturn's moon titan into planet Ultron. * While on Battleworld, as ruler of an area he named Perfection, Ultron created his ideal utopia within fourteen months' time once he removed all opposition. Flaws * Has feelings for Janet and Scarlet Witch. * Hates to be compared to his creator. * Once held captive in a Doombot. Gallery Ultron.jpg|Ultron in the 2000 Avengers cartoon. AoU_Ultron.jpg|Ultron in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ultron_Prime_Poster.png 11034426_875738635817477_4519601625792994773_o.jpg|ultron(age of ultron movie) maxresdefault (3).jpg Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Hacker Category:Immortal Combatants